Fake Ally
by Parmparm00
Summary: Robin becomes Slade's apprentice so he can inject Slade with a serum that will make him mortal, but after serving as his apprentice for 3 months, will he do it? No slash!


A/N

Hey guys! This is an idea I was pondering one day, so I decided to try writing it! Please review and give some pointers! Thanks! R&R.

Ch. 1

" How long until the serum is ready? " Asked Robin while peering at the small green liquid in a beaker on the lab table. It was so small for something so important. It was almost strange.

" About four months. If it continues the way it has been for the last three weeks, then we should cut down the wait-time to 3 months. " Answered Raven, eyes still on the computer screen as she typed.

" Good. I'll be leaving tomorrow night. " Robin sighed. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this willingly. The boy wonder turned to Cyborg.

" Do you need to add anything to it before I leave to meet Slade? " Asked Robin. Cyborg shook his head.

" No, but I added a safety compound a few minutes ago. Just so I can make sure it actually counteracts the immortal serum in Slade. "

With that being said, Robin turned to leave, but he felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

" Man, you don't have become Slade's apprentice just to inject him with the serum. We can find another way. " Said Cyborg to Robin, trying to comfort him. Robin jerked out of his grasp and spun around to face him, anger on his face.

" This is our chance to beat Slade, and you're asking me to back off? If we don't do this now, we may never have another chance! " Yelled Robin. He then turn around and left laboratory without another word.  
Both Cyborg and Raven looked worriedly at the door where Robin had just been. Ever since they started this project, Robin had become somewhat cruel. He had his mind so set on capturing Slade that he barely came out of his room.

" I'm worried about Robin. What if... " Cyborg didn't finish.

" What do you mean? " asked Raven.

" What if Robin turns out like Slade? What if he switches sides? "

" He won't. He wouldn't. " assured Raven, but she wasn't so sure either.

The next day...

Robin left the Titan's Tower at 10:30 p.m. with nothing but himself and Slade's signal with his insignia. He didn't really say goodbye to any of the Titans. It was too plan was simple: All he had to do was become Slade's apprentice and gained his trust Then, the Titan's would pass off the counteracting serum to Robin so he could inject Slade. Oh yeah, that would be really simple...yeah right.  
The boy wonder jumped from building top to building top, watching the people from was heading to the old haunt, or what remained of it anyway. Robin knew Slade would be there. He always was.  
When Robin arrived at the haunt, he noticed that it wasn't demolished like he expected. Needless to say, it was still wrecked horribly. He walked in the doorway cautiously. Memories of his old apprenticeship made Robin shudder.

" Taking a walk through memory lane are we? " Purred Slade, coming out of the shadows.

" No fighting? No clever quips? I must say, I'm hurt. "

" I'm not here to fight, Slade. " Said Robin, swallowing all his pride, hate, and fear Robin did something he swore to himself that he would never do to anyone. He knelt. With one knee supporting him, Robin looked at the cracked asphalt.

"You were Titans held me back. I came here to become you apprentice." said Robin, clenching his fists. Slade cocked his head to the side.

" You had your chance, Robin. " Said the villain, walking up to Robin.

" I know. I was wrong. " The Boy Wonder stood up and faced Slade, looking him straight in the eye. No fear. Slade dwarfed Robin, but he still stood tall. The two enemies stood there unmoving, unblinking, and daring each other to move or look away. Lightning crashed and hit the building, making the ground shake. Robin knew he would have to convince Slade that he would be his ally.

" Please...master. "

Slade raised a hand, and grasped Robin's mask. Slowly, he pulled the mask from the boy wonder's face. Robin squeezed his eyes shut, but otherwise remained still.

" Open your eyes, Robin. " Ordered Slade.

Robin did what he was told, revealing his bright, lively eyes. He felt beyond ashamed. Here he was, showing his arch enemy his eyes. Slade let out a deep chuckle, and put a hand on Robin's shoulder.

" Welcome back, apprentice. "


End file.
